humblebeginingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 6 (09/27/09) - "A Return to Form"
Log of game on Sunday September 27th as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -6 GMT (CDT) START CHAPTER 1: Woken from Dreaming while Screaming 18:44 6As a busy month begins to draw to a close...you guys have been especially busy. Between preparing for the festival, which would at least occupy Sammy, as it is also popular to set off fireworks on this night. You've also likely taken it upon yourselves to help Tom's family out while he recovers. He's lucky. His recovery is a fast one, and he has no ill effects except for a scar to show for it. It is mid-afternoon already, 6 and you have decided to meet up in the town square, where vendors have set up to sell cakes, snacks, trinkets, and other cheap crafts for enjoyment. There are also a few games of chance, and at least one booth is selling fireworks. 18:49 * Nyssa_Pritchart is currently moving through the crowd, clutching her small purse with quite a bit of money on it, her arm looped around Thomas'. "Oh, there's just so much to do!" 18:51 * Thomas_Blackstone eyes up the explosives being sold at a couple of the booths. "Oh ho... oh yes..." 18:52 "The LAST thing you need is another scar, Tommy." Nyssa gently reminded him. "Then again..." 18:53 * Sammy_Carrion is getting some materials to make some of my own fireworks 6Just one. It's Gerald and Adam. Once again, Gerald seems to be doing what he can to actually do business, while Adam stands on top of some sort of crate and shouts loudly for people to come buy their fireworks. They're...making a little money. But, well, everything those two do always seems a little half-baked and shady...doesn't it? People are a bit mistrusting of Adam and his claims. He's been here for about a year now 6 with Gerald, and well...people, especially most of the town's girls know that he's a bit of a sleazy liar. 18:55 "Hey, why did you have to bring that up? I was in a good mood too..." *he fakes a pout, but perks up* "Oh look, its the town idiots." 18:57 "So are you guys using a sulfer or nitric base for your propellant?" "Oh, THOSE two again." Nyssa squints. "You'd think they'd have given up by now...dare we see what wares they're hawking now?" 19:00 6Gerald is about to speak, when Adam hops off his platform. 6"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Don't go giving away trade secrets, friend!", and then...he'll turn around, and work up his most flashing smile possible for Sammy. "The reagents we use are all highly kept secrets that we won't just -give- away! However....for the right amount of money? I could be willing to let it slip.", he certainly is an opportunist. 6Something in this scene is missing, though....or at least someone. ".... Where's Amy?" 19:01 "That's a very good question." Nyssa stood up on her tippy toes, scanning the crowd for any sign of her. "...I have no idea, actually." 19:05 * Thomas_Blackstone shrugs, then closes on the fireworks stand. "Ill take your biggest and loudest." * Sammy_Carrion shrugs at the poor students. "I have my own stuff." You're sure that Amy isn't in this crowd. 19:06 6Amy's nowhere here. She often has a lot to do...but, well...it seems unusual that she'd have a whole lot to do unless someone blew their hand off. And you're pretty sure nobody's talked about that today. And you'd better believe people would talk. As for Tom, he can totally buy a very large, questionably crafted rocket. 19:07 "Speaking of which, the propellant should be done by now. all i have to do is pack the metals!" "Hm...hopefully she'll show up later." Nyssa digs into her purse before offering them several coins. "I'll take a pack of small rockets, please." 19:08 * Thomas_Blackstone walks away with his purchase, grinning ear to ear. "This should be fun." 19:09 There are a few miniscule rockets. She'll get those. Also, it's important to note that you guys are probably a little concerned for Amy as it is, because recently she's been working herself to the bone. Maybe you should try and drag her from whatever work she's presumably doing that makes her look so terrible and get her out here. "So yeah, We were meeting Amy here wearnt we?" 19:10 "I don't know, I've been working on my rocket all day. I do hope she's been getting sleep" and then mumbled "i've been having a time with it myself..." "We should really track her down, then." Nyssa tucked the rockets into another bag of hers. "Guess we should check the clinic?" 19:11 * Thomas_Blackstone shrugs again "Lead on." * Sammy_Carrion follows, knowing the Nitrocellulose can sit a bit longer in teh nitroglycerin 19:13 * Nyssa_Pritchart is currently leading the pack to the clinic. "Oooh, I can't wait, Mother said that we're having roast phesant." 6The clinic is empty. Martha isn't around, and neither is her niece, Natalie, who has been around for a few months now. Neither is Amy. Perhaps she's at home..... 19:14 "Huh..." 19:15 "That's quite unsusual..." Nyssa frowned slightly. "So, if Martha is out...wouldn't that mean Amy is off?" "That's... Disturbing..." Starts heading towards Amy's house "I dont like this..." "I'm not really surprised. She really hasn't been getting much sleep lately..." 19:16 * Sammy_Carrion continues to follow. 19:17 6You hear a few, interspersed pops in the distance accompanied by alarming, disorganized flight paths and sometimes an explosion in the sky of varying intensity. 19:18 You see Mr. Morrison in front of his house, working with some wooden fence posts, making sure they're all done "Hey, is Amy here?" * Nyssa_Pritchart is already heading to Amy's house. "I'm sure it's nothing major we have to worry about. A few hours of extra work or something." 19:19 "Why? is something wrong?" Mr. Morrison asks the kids. 19:20 "No, we're just stopping by..." 19:21 "Should there be?" "Well, uhm." Nyssa spoke up. "We have no idea where Amy is. Ms. Martha's place was empty, and she didn't meet us at the square like we expected." 19:22 "I should hope not...Amy's been having a rough time recently...someone from the clinic came to see if Amy could help, but she's been feeling bad for a bit." 19:23 "She's in her room, but she's been feeling bad of late; I'm not sure if she's in any shape to see people." 19:24 "Oh..." Nyssa's face falls a little. "Are you sure we can't just check on her?" "I won't stop you, but her mother knows a bit more than me...I've been out of the village on business." 19:25 * Thomas_Blackstone looks at the other two. "We probably should check on her..." 19:26 * Nyssa_Pritchart nods. "C'mon, Sammy." * Sammy_Carrion is following 19:27 * Thomas_Blackstone follows Amy's mother Julianne recognizes the kids and welcomes them into the kitchen. "What can I help you with?" She starts to prepare some tea for everyone. 19:28 "We're here to see Amy if she's around" "Hello, Mrs. Morrison, we just want to check on Amy." 19:29 Julianne sighed. "I've been trying to get her out of her room all day, and almost all of yesterday...she needs to eat, at least..." "what they said. 19:31 "Did she get sick or something?" Nyssa asked. 19:32 "I don't think so...but she won't let me in her room." She sighs again as the teapot is whistling 19:33 * Sammy_Carrion in the meantime goes up to Amy's room and knocks 19:34 * Thomas_Blackstone goes up with her "Amy?" "Go away!" Sammy probably feels a blast of cold air blow acorss her body from inside 19:35 "Well, there you have it, lets get out of here..." He says hurredly... 19:36 6A series of louder explosions, and a very bright flash of light issues from outside. "Are you sure? I don't think we should just leave like that..." 19:37 * Sammy_Carrion tries the door. "Amy, please come out!" There's an edge in Amy's voice...something anxious, bordering on terror as she moans, somewhat pained as she does so. * Thomas_Blackstone takes a deep breath, stealing himself... This is probably not a good idea... He opens the door. 19:38 6The low drone of a crowd of people cheering can be heard. Seems like that firework was popular. Seems those two get things right occasionally. 19:39 "NO!" Amy screams as the fireworkls go off, there's something blocking the door, probably magical. still, given enough force it could likely be pierced "Amy...what's wrong?" Nyssa asks gently, trying to help push the door. 19:40 * Thomas_Blackstone looks at the two girls "Im coming in." he says nervously, then puts his shoulder to the door, trying to work his way in. * Sammy_Carrion pushes her shoulder up against the door as well. Amy breaks down in tears as the magical shell evaporates, allowing the rest of them into her room. It's in a state of total disarray. 19:41 Clothes are strewn all over the floor, as are various bottles and trinkets. Amy isn't in view but behind the bed you all see a soft blue, flickering glow "Excuse us, just dropping by" I give a warm smile. "What's up?" 19:42 * Thomas_Blackstone blinks "Ah... Wow." 19:43 * Nyssa_Pritchart frowns a little. "Amy...aren't you gonna talk to us?" Amy is huddled up in a back corner, rocking slightly as blue sparks arc across her clothes. "Are... are you alright? 19:44 "GO AWAY!" Amy screams with a combination of fury and pain as a burst of water is shot at whoever happens to be closest. * Sammy_Carrion shakes off the water. 19:45 well, that's actually refreshing... She's crying, she's obviously scared, and if any of you were to hazard a guess, she's been awake for a while, at least 2 nights. "Bloody hell, we need to get you some help!" "...That's certainly new." Nyssa commented. 19:46 Amy tries to do something, but the flickering aura is numbing her entire body as she can only slur out something unintelligible "Crystal Dragon Jesus, Amy, what's going on?" 19:47 Without any other real option, Amy just breaks down in tears, unable to say anything as a bolt of ice flies by sammy's cheek and sticks into the wall behind them. 19:49 * Sammy_Carrion without flinching, goes up closer. it's pretty obvious that she's not alright... 19:50 * Nyssa_Pritchart slightly flinches at that..."Everyone alright?" "Okay, you can't say otherwise, you're definately not alright Amy. Now what's been going on?" "Ahhh... yeah... Im going to go tell Amy's parents that... Something is happening... be right back." 19:51 * Thomas_Blackstone heads downstairs to do just that. * Amy_Morrison just sniffs and thrusts her hands forward, powering out a bowling-ball sized hailstone that hits nothing but air. 19:52 "You know that won't help, right?" 19:53 * Amy_Morrison sobs some more. "You don't understand...don't...underst-st-st-stand...they're...after m-m-me..." 19:54 * Nyssa_Pritchart kneels down a little near Amy. "Amy...who's after you? I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to kno what's going on..." 19:55 "Who could possibly be after you? you're a town healer and too young to have one of those ridiculous 'dark pasts.' Besides, we're here, so there's nothing they can do." 19:56 "You...*sniff*...there's too much...I see things..." 19:57 "Shhh..." Nyssa attempts to pat Amy to calm her down. "Just try to relax..." 19:58 * Nyssa_Pritchart looks up at Sammy. "I'll try and get some tea, you stay here, okay?" "There's nothing they can make you do through just your dreams. Besides, I have an herb for that" I finish with a wink. 20:00 "You don't know..."Amy sniffs again, still scared out of her mind but it seems she might slowly be regaining some sense of awareness..."It always starts different...and always finishes right before it starts agian...I can't ever tell anymore..." 20:01 6Outside, there's another large, brilliant explosion. This one's quieter than the last, but you can see the red and white lights issuing forth from outside. This one seems to have been a bit different. "All...all I know is that I see myself...and there's someone who...makes me older and better...and then..." Amy breaks down again, but she's speaking coherently at least. * Nyssa_Pritchart returns with some hot tea and a few packs of tissues for Amy. "Here, I hope this helps..." 20:02 * Amy_Morrison tries to take the tea but spills a lot more than she can drink, and it doesn't seem to help that much "Oh, but I DO know. Suggestive alchemy can't make someone do anything they want without completely wiping out the mind of the individual. If they're making you do something bad, it's not you, and you can actually throw it like that" 20:03 * Thomas_Blackstone returns with nyssa... 6It doesn't seem like there's been another firework launched, but lights continue to issue forth from outside. Greens, blues...people are cheering. * Nyssa_Pritchart looks over at Thomas and whispers, nudging him. "C'mon, can't you say something?" 20:04 "It's not always...someone else making me...sometimes it's just black and sticky...then other..." * Thomas_Blackstone is at a loss for words, whispering back "I.. I dont know..." 20:05 "Wait, what? Common, do you speak it girl" I say, trying to be as positive as possible. * Nyssa_Pritchart rolls her eyes a little. "Oh, c'mon..." She then leaves his side, kneeling back down near Amy. "I'm gonna try and clean this place up a little, okay?" 20:06 Amy really doesn't register that comment but doesn't do anything to oppose it * Thomas_Blackstone deffinatly tries to say something, but ends up tripping over his own tongue... this is all just too freaky 20:07 "All...I know is that whenever this...something bad happens to me, then it happens again...I just don't know... * Thomas_Blackstone helps Nyssa instead. "Looks like you're not the only one who needs to relearn Vulgate..." I say with a wink 20:08 * Nyssa_Pritchart is folding up clothes and neatly rearranging other items that have been scattered about. Amy doesn't understand what Sammy is saying, and just sits there, her eyes blank 20:10 * Sammy_Carrion notices. "I'm not getting what you mean. There's a string of words coming out of your mouth, but we can't do anything unless you put them together into something we can understand" "Im sure everyones a little crazy sometimes... Cmon, lets go find Martha, and figure this out." 6You're pretty sure Martha's out of town, actually. * Amy_Morrison grabs thomas' wrist, pleading him to not interuppt Martha with something that trivial 20:11 * Nyssa_Pritchart at least manages to make the place look decent and livable. "There...much better." She smiles as she takes her place next to Amy once again. 20:12 "The thing I never know...is this a dream? is it just another loop in this nightmare?...I...I don't know..." She's on the verge of tears again. 20:13 "Hey, it's not trivial. if your mind can't function, it's alot worse than if your leg or arm can't function. You won't be of any use at all. I have something I've been working on for that blacks out dreams in the night, if you really want proof that we're the real deal" 20:14 "Trivial? This is so obviously not trivial... You need to get some help!" Amy clutches her hands to her head, screaming out in agony as the room starts spinning. There's so much she needs to process, too much for her to wrap around... 20:15 in a few seconds she slumps to the floor, prompting her mother to rush up and wonder what happened. 20:16 * Nyssa_Pritchart looks up in concern. "She...passed out. It seems that all the stress that's been building in the last few months finally exploded in a most unhealthy manner." 20:17 Julianne looks at the kids and asks if any of them have any medical knowledge. This is serious, martha's out of town and Amy's the only other healer in town... "Hold on. Do you guys hava a horse?" 20:18 * Sammy_Carrion starts running downstairs Julianne shakes her head. Of course it's fairly moot when Amy moans "Then I 'll need a bit longer " 20:19 "She's awake..." Mrs. Morrison said quietly, almost in awe "Wait what?" I run back up and poke my head through the door. 20:20 Amy's eyes look distant but seem to be coming back into focus, her body slowly steadying itself 20:21 "There..." Nyssa carefully brushes off a few strands of her loose hair before feeling her forehead. "How are you?" * Thomas_Blackstone looks down in concern... 20:22 "I'm..." Amy is still trying to regain her bearings. "I'm...awake..."she finally murmurs "...do you remember the last thing we said?" Nyssa carefully asks. 20:23 "Are you still seeing weird cosmic horrors?" 20:24 "That...I need my mind than I would a leg?" Amy seems to be shaking things off, but has enough strength and awareness to bop thomas in the back of the head. 20:25 * Nyssa_Pritchart snickers slightly. "Well, you at least have your sense of humor back. How about your appetite?" 20:26 * Amy_Morrison shakes her head. "some toast would be nice...but I have another idea..." Her mother leaves the room, content to let Amy do her own thing. 20:28 "Ow, what was that for?" 20:30 "For being an idiot, what else?" Amy says as she steadies herself standing up. 20:32 * Nyssa_Pritchart claps her hands together. "Ooh, maybe I should get some extra roast phesant for you!" 20:33 So, Amy, what's been happening? "I...I don't want to talk about it...but I'm fine now. Promise." "Thats bullshit. Tell us." 20:34 "For once I'll have to agree with Tom." "You've been like this since that... *ahem* trip down south." 20:35 * Thomas_Blackstone winces from the memory... As do I. "Before that. I could whittle by your freaky blue glow back when we were getting that plow." * Amy_Morrison looks at Tom with her sparkling blue eyes, radiant once more. "If I wanted you to know, I would have told you. But I don't think it's that relevant, especially to you." She has a fire in her eyes and a smirk on her face. "How long has this been going on?" 20:36 "Since I met with Martha...there are some things I just can't do...it worried me but...I think I understand now." "You sure?" Nyssa asks. * Thomas_Blackstone opens his mouth to say something, twitches, then closes it agian. 20:37 "Positive! however...there's one thing i'd like to take care of...I'd kill myself if I went anywhere looking like this." * Sammy_Carrion gives a smile, but is still concerned. 20:38 "Sammy, nyssa, you mind giving me a hand? I just need a bit of help." 20:39 * Thomas_Blackstone leaves the room... 20:40 'okay, just hold hands and...relax..." Amy takes a deep breath as she prepares herself. 20:42 * Nyssa_Pritchart frowns a little. "Yeah, it'd be a crime to let you outside like that, huh?" Nyssa grabs a brush. 20:44 * Thomas_Blackstone gets tired of waiting around, and starts wandering around the festival... 20:45 Amy takes the girls' hands and took another deep breath before concentrating, loosing a wave of energy through the triangle of kids. The bags under her eyes disappear and her body feels relaxed. 20:46 ... "What was that about?" * Fen_Mcroth saw a familiar Face and yells "HEY TOM!! OVER HERE!!" CHAPTER 2: Fire and Ice 6Outside, well...whatever fireworks had gone off earlier are still in the sky. Which is pretty unusual. Since you know, gravity and all. People are still out, having fun, but more than a few people have gotten nervous about it. That pattern of light in the sky has sort of become a large, swirling, color-changing light up there. 20:47 * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs a little. "That certainly worked." "Hey, I just needed some help...let's go!" She certainly seems to be back to her cheery self. 20:49 "Alright," I say, inspecting myself, "I'm going to finish my rocket. I have some stuff that will make it REALLY bright" * Thomas_Blackstone is out gallivanting with Fen, when he spots Nyssa. "What took you guys? 20:50 "I needed to fix myself up...I mean let's face it, I was a wreck..." Amy says sheepishly 20:52 Hey! Hi everyone -Fen Smiles, a bit ankward- "Ok... You sure you're alright?" He raises an eyebrow. "Yeah. She's looking much better now!" Nyssa bows a little to Fen. "Hey, how are you?" "Sup Fen." "I'm fine, I swear!" She says with a smile as she greets Fen. 20:53 "Well, my stomach hurts like hell, and my old man is pretty angry at me because i took poor care of invincible, what's up with you guys? "Festival. what else?" "Oh Amy, something happened to you? you are a bit more irritating than usual" -Fen grins, clearly joking- 6And...that swirling pattern of lights begins to get wierd. It seems to be organizing itself....and...if looked at long enough, it'll converge into a swirling, multicolored, sparkling skull, whose mouth opens and closes, and whose eyes glow a bright, menacing red. More than one person shrieks out in the distance. 20:54 * Thomas_Blackstone begins to say something along the lines of "Amy had a freakout", but shuts up after "Am-" because he dosnt want to get hit." ... "What the fuck is that?" .." What the..." * Amy_Morrison stares at the thing and looks around. This can't be happening, she was done with this, what if... * Sammy_Carrion walks by, carrying a rather large rocket. 20:55 "No...I won't let this happen again..." * Nyssa_Pritchart opens her mouth to berate Fen when she spots that skull. Instead, a low, indeterminate noise comes out before she shuts it. "Hey guys... Whoa, what's that..." * Nyssa_Pritchart clears her throat. "Uhm....that was wierd." "Amy what the heck is that thing!?" -Fen steels himself, positionning himself in fron on the group, eager to protect them- 20:56 * Thomas_Blackstone listens to amy... "Ah dammit... is this more magic?" "It's trouble. And I'm not going to let it ruin me...not after this." Amy says, grabbing her staff and charging it with magical energy. 6Its mouth opens, and you swear you can hear a groaning, yawning noise as it does so.....and flickers of light start pouring out from its maw....they seem to fizzle out, but once again, you can hear people screaming. And a crashing sound over where the vendors are. And...several small pops, and you can catch a whiff of smoke, too. 20:57 "Hoooooleeeshiiit!!!"-fen freaks the fuck out, trying to keep his tough guy image as he stares at the skull- "Sammy! You ahve any idea what this is?" Amy shouts over as she heads toward the wounded and burned likely are going crazy. "COME ON! We need to help out!" Amy wants them all to follow. 20:58 * Nyssa_Pritchart shakes her head as if to clear the various thoughts running around. "Whatever it is, it sounds like people are in trouble!" She heads forward, her training taking over. 20:59 "Tom, what the heck! go with Nyssa i'll follow Amy!" * Thomas_Blackstone runs alongside Nyssa. "I knew I should have stayed in bed today..." "I was gonna ask you the same thing!" I follow Amy, being careful with the assembled firework. It's heavy, but it could come in handy. 21:00 "This is beyond me, but I figure it's started some fires. I know you can start them, but can you snuff 'em?" 21:01 "Maybe. I could at least create a fire-line" "Let me help ya with that Sammy!" -Fen tries to Help Sammy with that- 6You hear a few people run past you. Screams are still audible in the distance. And...it's pretty obvious, as you stand here arguing, that there in fact, is some sort of fire. "And miss out on the action? No way I would have let that happen!" Nyssa exclaims. "Now, about this large fire..." 21:02 "You guys contain it and help with people. I wanna see if I can put some of it out!" * Sammy_Carrion stows the rocket up on top of a stone wall. it won't be of any use fighting a fire. 21:03 "Hold on, i think i have a bit of jack frost on me" 6In the town square...well, it's more than just a fire. A certain fireworks stand has had an unfortunate encounter with a paper lantern. Rockets are still shooting around the place. It's a terrifying, projectile-laden danger zone. People are mostly cowering..a few in booths they don't realize are on fire and are ready to collapse. "What's that do?" "Heck, i don't even know what's really going on, Where the fuck is my old man and gramps!?" 21:04 "HEY! GET OUT!" Nyssa is frantically waving at those hiding in the booths. "MOVE! THEY'RE GONNA COLLAPSE!" "... Dammit, I bet those two idiots have something to do with this. Its probably just some Alchemical mishap, or something..." He tries to get people out of the booths and away from the square, ducking and dodging sparks and projectiles... 21:05 "Fen! escort the townspeople to a safe place, don't do anythign stupid!" Amy's barking orders on instinct, she knows this is very dangerous and has to be taken care of quickly. 6They're gone. This holiday is about reuniting with old friends or lovers. The two of them, having lived long, eventful lives, have many friends with who they've wanted to meet with. And they have the means to do so. Which means that they're out of town temporarily. 6Nyssa shouts at people, who give her a dumbfounded look. It seems they're paralyzed with fear. "Amy, getting water on those fireworks should kill them off. i'll try cooling off the other fire." 21:06 "Right on Amy! Count on me!" -Fen tries to escort the people, yelling random tantrums to tray and instill courage and hope on them- "THIS WAY PEOPLE!! DON'T LET FEAR CONQUER YOU!! WE SHALL PREVAIL!!! LET'S GET SAFE FIRST!!!"- 21:07 "Right! Don't try anything rash though, I can help if you need it!" Amy says as she takes a deep breath and focuses. 21:08 "Let's go for those people!" Nyssa immedately runs to the first booth. 6Fen places himself out in the open. Things are hot...people are hesitant...and worse, there's a rocket heading straight for his chest. "C'mon C'mon!! big guys don't get scared!!! help the childs, C'mon friends!!! HOLEEESHIIIIIT!!! - 21:12 -me saws a rocket heading for him, his primary instict is to run and protect the small childs and some girls that are also in the rocket's way, steeling himself up he roars with courage, willing to take damage for saving people- "GRAHHH!!!" 21:13 * Fen_Mcroth saws a rocket heading for him, his primary instict is to run and protect the small childs and some girls that are also in the rocket's way, steeling himself up he roars with courage, willing to take damage for saving people- "GRAHHH!!!" 21:14 * Thomas_Blackstone manages to plow into Fen entirely by accident while dodging another rocket, knocking them both to the ground in a rather embarasing heap. 21:15 6Fen avoids getting killed by explosives due to Tom's bravery. However, his bravado is enough to get people MOVING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. "T..Tha..Bro i owe you a big one!!!" -Fen hugs tom tight, in a manly way- 21:16 6No time for bromance! The two of you get showered with small, painful embers as a booth collapses. 21:17 * Fen_Mcroth Covers Tom's body, willing to return the favor * Thomas_Blackstone lets out a cry and slips out of the hug before people start thinking that he's caught teh ghey. 21:18 * Amy_Morrison raises her arms and closes her eyes, letting energy rush through her body as a sheet of water materializes over a wide area of flame 21:22 6Amy splashes the fireworks with water...the flames, for their part, seem to do a good job of resisting it....and the embers take shape into small, chattering skeletons that dance around on the ground. 21:23 "What the HECK are those things?" Nyssa yells over the roar of the fire. "I don't know! just kill them!" Amy reaches for her staff, ready to bash any of them that get to close 21:24 "Oi!" I call to the nearest booth with people behind it. "Out from behind there!" I prepare some Jack Frost to take care of the flames. 21:26 6The chemicals work well to stop burning booths. The people rush off. Meanwhile, you can hear some screaming nearby. A house that's caught on fire very quickly due to its thatched roof is burning. A woman is standing outside, screaming. "MY BABY!" 21:27 " "Hold on!" Nyssa steels her self and begins charging into the burning building... 21:32 6Nyssa attempts to crash through the door....and fails spectacularly. You just can't. It's far too hot. Your body refuses. You become paralyzed with fear, despite the urgent need to save a child. The mother outside is similarly paralyzed with fear, and falls to her knees. 21:33 " "N-no! I...I..." Nyssa pleads desperately. 21:37 * Amy_Morrison runs towards the building Nyssa went into and concentrated every ounce of magic she could into wrapping that house in a wall of water to quell the flames 21:40 6Amy does this....and....manages to soak the roof with water, putting out a good portion of the flames. No skeleton embers pop out of this fire...but...the roof is starting to bend inward. The still-burning, though not as bad roof seems ready to collapse at any moment as a direct result of this action. You have -very- little time(read, within the next round) to do something. 21:44 * Thomas_Blackstone rushes forward and gets Nyssa the hell out of there... 21:45 "TOMMY! BE CAREFUL!" is all she can scream. 21:46 6Tom isn't careful, but he certainly is successful in rescuing Nyssa from the flaming building. Whether he helps the woman with her is up to him. 21:47 * Thomas_Blackstone steeles himself... and decides to go deeper into the building, his cloak held over his head... * Amy_Morrison sees the situation and realizes something. If she's going to be anything, she needs to face her fear head on. and right now, her greatest fear...is being helpless. She would have to face that, but she'd want help. She goes and grabs Sammy. 21:48 "Hey, you have any more of that jack frost stuff?" 21:49 "just about out, here's my last one. i kept it to cool my drinks!" "Just fucking use it Sammy!" "It's for a good cause, trust me!" 21:51 "We need to take care of these flaming dudes Fen. Can you round them up for me? I have an idea..." A wryry grin crosses my face. This is gonna be interesting... * Nyssa_Pritchart stands up as she runs over to her friends. "What can I do now? I'm not exactly a water specialist here..." 6Tom tries to push forward into the building further.....and realizes that collapse is imminent. He will definitely die if he goes in there. He won't have enough time to get out. The only option he'd have is to shield the child with his body. If he decides to do that...well...the results are pretty obvious. 21:52 "I am. Guys, cover me!" Amy charges into the place, finding Thomas and concentrating, praying for her magic to protect them. * Thomas_Blackstone takes a deep breath, and does just that... 21:59 * Fen_McRoth charges headstrong into the skeletons, yelling and taunting like a madman, finally pointing to the sky as he yell " OI OI OI OI!!! YOU VICIOUS UNDEAD!! COME HERE!! YOUR ENEMY WILL BE THE UNDOMITABLE WARRIOR FEN MCROTH!! COME HERE AND FACE JUSTICE!!"- 22:00 * Nyssa_Pritchart screams in futility as she watches the house begin to fall onto Tommy. "N-NO! DAMMIT!" 22:04 While Fen clusters the flaming gouls, I take out my spare propellant tube for the firework (just in case the first one was a dud), and after taking off the cover, pull out a smoke bomb and jam it into the tube, activating it. It should heat to flashpoint temperature of the nitris jelly in ten seconds. I quickly replace the metal cap and call out to fen "GET OUT OF THERE! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" 22:05 I chuck the improptu pipebomb at feet of the creatures, hoping to blow out their flame with the blast. * Fen_McRoth makes a "Bang" Motion with his fingers as he smirks, and quickly jumps the FUCK outta there 22:06 6The alchemical solutions seem to have a suspiciously easy time putting out these things, which are probably magical or alchemical(if the fireworks are to blame) in origin! The skeletons disappear! 22:07 "FUCKKK YEAH!!!!" -Fen celebrates but in the same moment he remember about Tom-" No!! No Way!!- He rans towards the house- 22:08 Amy gets to Tom and the small child just as the roof gives way. Amy sees things going is slow motion, the roof falling away, about to crash down on them. There's no time to react, no time to do anythign but close her eyes and scream. And then...nothing. 22:09 "... ... ... ... ... ..." * Fen_McRoth saw that scene, frightened "Tom...A..Amy" Amy feels nothing; no heat, no shrapnel, no damage at all. Her hands are raised into the air, projecting a bubble-like sphere of energy around the three players that's protecting them from damage. The bubble dissipates as soon as the crash finishes. "... ... ... ... ... Sup Amy?" 22:10 6Outside, Amy and Tom can hear a terrible, anguished scream. * Amy_Morrison is panting hard, the amount of energy she put into that one spell was exhausting. 22:11 * Thomas_Blackstone stands up, hands Amy the baby, then promptly starts trying to stamp out the small fire thats caught on his cloak. He's still to stunned to even care that he nearly died a second ago. * Fen_McRoth is desperately yelling at the house, tears running in his face. "TOOOOOOOOOM!!! AMY!!! TOOOOOOOOM!!! AMY!!!!!!!- He falls on his knees. punching the ground as hard he can- 22:12 * Nyssa_Pritchart immedately rushes into the area, still screaming...no way, they could still be dug out, she wasn't going to leave her friends at all...and the dust begins to settle, and Nyssa's face turns from fear to joy... * Sammy_Carrion runs out, seeing the crash, hatchet at the ready. "AMY! TOM! SAY SOMETHING" I yell as I start to run for the rubble! 22:13 "HE'S STILL AN IDIOT!" * Fen_McRoth imitates Sammy, recklessly running trying to save them still with hope of them being alive- 22:14 "Hey!!" TOM!? HOLY SHIT YOU ARE ALIVE!!! -Fen starts to search into the rubble desperately!- * Sammy_Carrion hears Amy's remark and and smiles. "HOLD ON, WE'RE COMING FOR YOU." I start to hack and pull away at the rubble 22:15 Searching is kind of dumb seeing as the rubble doesn't even get to Amy's waist. * Nyssa_Pritchart stops feet away from the collapsed area, her face filled with joy as she runs towards her friends. "You...you're ALIVE!" is all she can choke out. 6The woman who'd previously been screaming rushes past you guys, to Amy, reaching for her baby. Tears are streaming down her face. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" "Oh, there you are" I say, looking a bit sheepish for diggint through the pile right next to them "... ... Yeah... I guess I am. Amy, How am I still alive?" * Fen_McRoth smiles as the tears slowly keep flowing, rushing toward his friends silent- 22:16 "Simple. Waer beats fire." Amy is a bit too exhausted to go any further into what she did. 22:18 * Nyssa_Pritchart digs out her friends. "Both of are are the thickest people I've ever met, and that includes my father!" she half screams. * Thomas_Blackstone steps out of the rubble, brushing himself off... and promptly collapses on Nyssa. 22:20 * Sammy_Carrion gives a heavy sigh at the relief that everything is alright. "Say guys, I still have my rocket to launch" * Amy_Morrison is quite content to let Sammy launch her rocket 22:21 * Fen_McRoth wipes his own tears, just smiling silent * Nyssa_Pritchart shakes her head...while she's over joyed for now, common sense takes over. "I think we should clean up a little..." 22:22 "NO MORE ROCKETS." he shouts from over Nyssa's shoulder... 22:23 "Oh calm down, I'm not like those two dolts. Speaking of which, where are they? I need to show them the blunt end of my axe..." 22:24 "i'm angry enough to choke whoever caused this..." * Amy_Morrison is safely out of reach CHAPTER 3: Strange Days 22:25 6On that note...continue the scene as-is, but the next day, Adam will have skipped town, taking all of Gerald's reagent samples and research....and Gerald will dejectedly throw himself before the town court and beg for mercy. He'll be granted said mercy, as he helps with the cleanup, but if he's to be believed about things...his academic career is essentially ruined. 22:26 * Nyssa_Pritchart clears her throat. "Ahem, I do so believe that the PROPER authorities should deal with those two." She straightens her dress a little, revealing her beloved quick draw holster. 22:27 "Why should they be proper? Proper means oversite, and you cant do any fun stuff if there's over site..." 22:28 "Oversight means nothing stupid happens though...I'm fine with it, he got what he deserved." 6Tom's rocket lays on the ground a short distance from the house where he was smart enough to remember to lose the thing before running into the house. "i'm just glad everyone is ok" 22:29 * Nyssa_Pritchart smiles just a little. "Oh, c'mon guys, it's not your place to start vigilante flash mobs to deal with them...but if a certain town guard decided it would be a good idea to assemble several officers to locate a possible threat to this town..." 'Me too..." Amy said, having gotten a full night's sleep forthe first time in almost a week 22:31 Hey, Tom, can I see your rocket? 22:32 I kinda want to see how they made these... 22:33 * Sammy_Carrion looks it over, regardless of whether he says yes or not * Thomas_Blackstone hands her the rocket "Take it..." * Fen_McRoth sighs damn, i didn't have enough money to get a rocket of my own 22:34 "I... I think I'm going to need to keep this," I have a look of concerned empuzzlement on my face. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Fen. If those two idiots ave anything left, we can confiscate them." sammy, but you need your idiot hero friend to gather enemies for you -smiles- 22:36 * Sammy_Carrion misses what Fen said as she runs off with hardly another word. 22:37 * Fen_McRoth smiles, patting Sammy's shoulder a couple of times 22:38 "What? Whats so special about it?" * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs as she dusts herself off. "I think she's actually crazy enough to build one of those damn things. 22:39 "Dont you fucking dare, Sammy. Im warning you..." 22:40 "I dont want to have to save no more babies..." >:( "Chill out Tom, Heck, i can't believe you almost died, and i CAN'T Believe i was crying like a bitch because of that..." "no, I wouldn't imagine. do you think we can go talk to Gerald?" 22:42 "I'm sure you're best for greasing the wheels to that Nyssa" "Yeah, sure. I want smack that little bastard around..." 22:43 "You are not the only one Tom" 22:44 "Well...shall I see where the town guard is?" 22:50 Well, considering, we probably wouldn't get that much out of him. He is a bit of lacky. I'm going to send word out to my superiors to inform them of the problem. Also, the Academy is going to have an open house here, right? 22:52 "Yeah... think so." 22:57 "I'll think I'll ask about that, then." As the town's people came back into the square, they began to clean up, the young group helping out. It would be the start of a long, long night. END Category:Game Logs Category:Season 1